1. Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of digital media, and more particularly to the field of synchronized digital multimedia playback.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Today there are many forms of digital media, many types of digital media sources, many types of digital media playback (rendering) systems and lots of ways of connecting media sources to media playback systems.
Digital media, hereafter referred to as media, comes in many forms, formats and containers, including Digital Video Disks, media files and media streams. The media contents can be audio, video, images or metadata media components and various combinations of each. For example a popular audio format is known as MP3 and a popular video format is H264. MP3 is an audio-specific media format that was designed by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) as part of its MPEG-1 standard and later extended in the MPEG-2 standard. H264 is a standard developed by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO)/International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) joint working group, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG). Movies are typically multimedia formats with a video and multiple audio channels in it. For example a 5.1 movie contains 1 video channel (media component) and 6 audio channels (audio components). 5.1 is the common name for six channel surround sound multichannel audio systems.
Digital media sources include media devices such as Digital Video Disk players, Blu-ray players, computer and mobile devices, and internet based “cloud” media services. Blu-ray Disc (BD) is an optical disc storage medium developed by the Blu-ray Disc Association. Internet based media services include services such as Netflix™ and Spotify™. Netflix is a media service and trademark of Netflix Inc. Spotify™ is a media service and trademark of Spotify Ltd. Digital media playback (media rendering destinations) systems include computer based devices, laptops and smartphones, as well as network audio and video devices. A SmartTV is an example of a digital media-rendering device that can play media from an internet (cloud) based media service such as Netflix™. A SmartTV, which is also sometimes referred to as “Connected TV” or “Hybrid TV”, is used to describe the integration of the internet and Web features into modern television sets and set-top boxes, as well as the technological convergence between computers and these television sets/set-top boxes. An Internet radio device is another example of a digital media rendering device.
The connectivity between these media sources and devices is varied, but is evolving over time towards network-based connectivity using IP protocols. This is because IP connectivity is convenient, ubiquitous and cheap. IP stands for Internet Protocol. An IP networked device is a device that adheres to the Internet Protocol suite standard. The Internet Protocol suite is defined by the Internet Engineering Task Force [IETF] standards body. The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks that use the standard Internet Protocol (IP) suite.
IP networks come in many forms; the most prevalent being Ethernet based wired IP networking. Ethernet is a family of computer networking technologies for local area networks (LANs) that is standardized as IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) Standard 802.3. In recent years with the prevalence of mobile computing devices, Wi-Fi has become the most popular means for connecting network devices wirelessly. Wi-Fi is a trademark of the Wi-Fi Alliance and a brand name for products using the IEEE 802.11 family of standards. A Wi-Fi network is a type of IP network.
The convenience and benefits of IP networking means that all of these media sources and playback systems, if not already network enabled, are becoming network enabled. Many Blu-ray players now have Ethernet and Wi-Fi network connectivity. Today most higher end TVs are smart TVs that have network capability. Similarly audio play back devices and even radios are network and Internet enabled.
Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, readers, notebooks etc, are able to receive and store media and have powerful media (audio and video) capabilities and are connected to the internet via cell phone data services or broadband links, such as Wi-Fi that are high bandwidth and can access online media services that have wide and deep content.
The use cases or applications of these various forms of digital media, media services and media sources and playback systems have been evolving. Initially it was enough to connect a media source to a media destination over an IP network. This is widely used today with Internet based media source services, such as Netflix and a computer as a media destination. Users watch Netflix movies streamed over a wired IP network (the internet) to a computer. This is a case of a single point (one IP source) to single point (one IP destination) connection over a wired IP network. Even though the Netflix media service may send the same media to multiple households, each of these is a single point to single point connection TCP/IP connection. A further evolution of this is to use a wireless, Wi-Fi connection, instead of a wired Ethernet connection. This is still a single point to single point connection.
The applications targeted in this invention are for a further extension of the above use cases where the media source connects to multiple destinations rather than a single destination. These are single point (one IP source) to multi point (multiple IP destinations) applications. An example would be where a user is playing a 5.1 movie media file to a wireless video playback device and 6 independent wireless audio destinations making up a full 5.1 surround sound system. In this case the media is going from one media source to 7 media destinations simultaneously. In another example, a user is playing music from one media source to 6 audio playback systems placed around the home in 6 different rooms.
In both of these cases, it is necessary to play (render) the media at all destinations time synchronously. Furthermore, it is necessary to limit the use of resources at the media source, such as keeping memory use to a minimum. In addition, it is necessary with multiple devices receiving media to manage network bandwidth efficiently.
In some applications, the video media may be rendered through one path, for example a specialized hardware path, and the audio may be rendered through a different network path. When different media components of the same media are going through different paths, it is necessary to keep path delays (path latency) to a minimum. This is necessary to keep the different media components time synchronized. In these applications, keeping media network transport latencies to a minimum is important.
Furthermore, when the network is Wi-Fi, network packet losses can be high and it is necessary to mitigate these in order to deliver uninterrupted playback.
The general structure of these application are that of multiple IP networked media source devices choosing, connecting and playing media to one or more IP networked media playback devices over an IP communication network.